Dark water
by cinder.fox.shadow2
Summary: Shadow and Mylene are together for a night. (This is cinder.fox.shadow's new acount go to profil to see why)


Dark Water

Cinder-"hi everyone, I haven't been writing fanfiction for so long I thought I would of died."

Shadow-"Ha! you were writing last week, what happened to that story?"

Cinder-"I got rid of it because it was to cheeses."

Shadow-"Cheese doesn't begin to decride it, you had them sitting in a boat watching stars and making googlie at each other."

Mylene-"What's up next?"

Cinder- *points to them* "you two are." ;D

Shadow and Mylene-"WHAT!"

Cinder- "On with the story before they find me."

Shadow was in his room getting ready for another day of work as a vexos.

"Hurry up Shadow!" Mylene yelled thought the door, seeing how Hydron wants to keep him out of trouble and told Mylene to keep him in line.

"You can't rush profection." Shadow called.

"Get out here!" The aqua demon demanded.

Shadow got done dressed and follow the she brawler to the gathering room where the other were waiting.

"Mylene, Shadow, glad you decided to join us, about five minutes late." Hydron comment from the screen.

"My apologize, but Shadow was puting his nail polish on." Mylene growled.

"I don't care what you think, I like it and that all that matters!" Shadow mumbled. "At least I don't put and extra shade of lipstick on to get the prince to notice me."

"Shut up Prove!" Mylene commanted.

"Make me slut." Shadow countered.

"Slut? How would you know how many guy's I've been with?" Mylene asked.

"I have my ways." Shadow whispered slighly.

The meeting ended and they were about to go to their room before Hydron spoke.

"Mylene, I'm sending you away to settle some business for me." Hydron announced.

"What do I have to do sier?" She asked.

"I want you and Shadow to confence the market boss that it best if he were to except my offer."

"Of course sier I'll be one my way, But I would like to know why I have to take _**that**_ with me." Mylene stated eyes narrow at Shadow.

"Shadow is going with you because there maybe some trouble and he will be there to protect you." Hydron explained.

"But sier, I don't need protection. I'm fine as I am." She contiuned.

"I've made my chose Mylene, now be on you way, You have only week to get the job done." Hydron said closing the screen.

Mylene gave a growl and headed out along with Shadow. They reached there hotel and got settled for the week ahead. Shadow was watching a monster movie while Mylene was making herself food. The pan she was using was begining to smell of burned trees and leaves.

"What are you burning in there?" Shadow called from his seat on the couch.

"Non of you damn business." Mylene scolded eyes closed as she burned food.

"You're going to burn the room down at this rate," Shadow assured pushing her to the side and turning off the stove.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mylene growled narrow eyes staring.

"Unlike you, I know how to cook." Shadow answered dumping the burned meat.

"What ever you cook I'm not eating it." Mylene replied walking away.

"Fine with me if you starve." Shadow called and got more meat to cook.

As Shadow cooked Mylene read a book, about an hour later Shadow came from the kitchen with three tacos, he sat them on the table and began to munch on a taco making Mylene look over from her book.

"What are you eating?" She asked walking over to the albino.

"It sure aint a taco." Shadow mocked munch louder.

"Bet it taste like shit." Mylene countered.

"How would you know what shit taste like?" Shadow replied looking suspicious.

"I don't know I've never eaten it." Mylene countered again a blush on her face which her soon hid.

"Well, _my _tacos don't taste bad let alone like shit, there's more if you get hungery." Shadow announced and walked away with his plate and tossed it in the sink.

"Where are you going now?" Mylene asked staring as he walked towards the couch of red and gold colors.

"Look and you will see." He mumbled and floped on the couch hands behind his head eyes closed.

Mylene walked over an saw the albino relaxing. "Get up, I was sitting there." She ordered.

"Sit some where else." Shadow replied eyes closed.

Mylene gave a growl and moved over to the living room chair and began to watch TV loudly, but had little effect on the male brawler. Shadow was on his back lightly sleeping, when he felt a book under him. Mylene was eating the tacos when he looked over.

"I thought you weren't going to eat _my _tacos." Shadow called leaning over the couch side.

"I got hungry and didn't want to make anything." Mylene replied swallowing the great tasting taco.

"By the sound of you constant smacking you like _my _tacos alot." He continued moving back on his back.

"Don't get carryed away, I still could of cook better." Mylene hissed.

"What ever you say." Shadow mocked and held the book in one hand above his head. "Didn't know you read porn." Shadow remarked making Mylene stand straight up and rush over to get the book, but Shadow got up and held it out of reach.

"Give that back!" Mylene demanded moving to get it.

"If you want it your gonna have to jump for it." Shadow laughed.

"Shadow Prove! Give that here NOW!" The demon roared.

They were busy fighting over the book and didn't hear the screen come up and reveal a prince who chuckled at the sight. After Hydron cleared is thout they notice.

"Prince Hydron!" Mylene announced walking over to the screen.

"Why hello Mylene, I see you're having fun." He mocked.

"We're not having fun," She began.

"I am sier!" Shadow called out.

"Well I'm not, now give me that!" Mylene ordered grabbing at the book, again Shadow moved it above her head.

"Come on girl jump, you gotta jump for it." Shadow laughed.

"Shadow you best give it to her, before she slaps you silly." Hydron advised watching the red faced Mylene.

"She won't do it she's _too _perfect to do some thing so unlady like." Shadow laughed, but soon stopped as a sudden light pain was felt on his face.

"I said give it back!" Mylene snapped grabbing the porn book.

"Wow, never thought you could do some thing like that. Well I best get back to work have fun." Hydron announced and closed the screen.

Before Shadow could speak Mylene ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. It was about two hours after Shadow went to the room as well and found the sleeping woman on the bed book under her pillow.

_What's with her, slapping me like that. All becuase of a book that wasn't even that good. I'll show her what porn should be like._

Shadow took a quick shower and put his hair in a wavey ponytail, put a black shirt with gray bolts on its left side and a pair of blue jeans that went over his nikey shoe he wear to the room. (He brought a change of close with him). and headed to the nearest porn store.

Shadow walked into the store and found a blue sleeveless genie shirt with a matching skirt that had see throw layers of blue and white colored underwear to cover. Shadow then went to the other side of the store and got a blue bandana and sleep mask. After he was done with the store he went back and found the teen still sleeping, book on the ground open. He put the bags down and picked up the book and read what was on the page and throw it aside.

He began his work and change the female into the genie outfit, put the bandana over her mouth and put the sleep mask over her eyes, now he was ready to wake the demon up. Shadow began to licking and biting her neck and so she was wake staring with surprise and some fear until she realized it was him.

"Finally, I was wondering if you would every wake up." He mocked. Mylene tryed to speak, only to fail."What's wrong cat got you tongue?" He continued.

Mylene struggled again and failed again, Shadow who as over enjoyed with the oppertuninty he had over her, he licked her cheek and gilded his tongue over her down to her chin. Mylene became pissed and thurst up her hips to buck the teen off, to her surprise it worked, so she thought, and she crawled to the far corner of the bed and pulled at the banadan, but was thrown on her back and her hands wear pinned to the sides of her head.

"Nice, I didn't think the silent Mylene Pharrow would act in such away." Shadow purred into her ear and nipped it.

Shadow getting the evilest of ideas, put her hands above her head with one of his and put his now free hand on her leg moving it up and down her thigh Mylene became even more pissed and throw up a knee to get him in the crotch, but Shadow avoided the masive blow. He looked down and saw great hate in her eyes, he bent down and undid the gag.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mylene yelled setting off explosions.

"What the fuck do you thing I'm doing." Shadow shouted back.

"Get off of me so I can rip you to pieces!" Mylene ordered.

"Not until I get what I want." Shadow whispered as he lowered himself to her lips.

"Shadow Prove!" She screamed, before he took her lips kissing her deeply.

She thought she was kissing the devil, it felt great and had her wanting it harder Shadow's tongue moved well in her mouth licking her tongue and tracing her teeth, she wanted more so much more and Shadow knew it, do to the soon harded nipples and moan. Mylene snapped back to reality and bit on his tongue but he aggnored it and deepened the kiss as she bit harder, she soon got the hint and stopped and he broke the kiss panting for air tasting her and no blood.

"Y-you fucker! I'm really going to fuck you up now!" She screeched.

"And yet I'm on top." Shadow announced.

"Shut up!" She yelled struggling under him.

Shadow tightened his grap and leaned into her face. "You know, you much weaker than you look, if you really wanted to stop me why not scream." He whispered not a inch apart.

"Why should I, I can get away without help." Mylene argued.

"Then why dont you?" Shadow continued.

"I..." Mylene stop and Shadow went to kiss her, but stopped and kissed her forehead.

"Mylene you don't have to shake so much, I don't plan on hurting you." He said looking down at her.

"Then why did you push you tongue down my throat?" She growled.

"Because I wanted to scare you, just a little bit." Shadow answered evil smile on his face.

"Will it didn't work!" She hissed. Shadow frowned and leaned into her neck nipping and licking down to her chest.

Mylene was never more pissed at the teen before, he was raping her in a way, but she knew that if she was enjoying it, it wouldn't be consitered rape. Shadow slide his cold hand under the shirt and rubbed the tip of her hard nipples, she growled.

"Mylene, stop that." Shadow ordered circeling you nipple.

"Why should I, you're the one who's raping me!" She replied.

"If you don't stop yelling, I'll start teaseing." He threatened bending down.

"You fucker! you're teaseing me right now." She yelled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm being to shy." He sighed and took a nipple in his mouth.

Mylene yelp and shut her mouth tight, she liked his tongue in her mouth but now it was on her skin driving her crazy. She wiggled and squrimed, trying to get a little more, then she decide she would loss more if she let it continued without her willing.

"Shadow, stop and listen." She said softer tone.

"I'm all ears." He replied leaning back up.

"Stop teaseing and start working." Mylene snapped.

This caught him off gaurd, he thought she would never let him have hsi way but now it was like a dream come true. "Come again?"

"Stop teaseing and start fucking!" She yelled.

"You're sure about this?" He said getting into poistion.

"I would be asking, if I wasn't, now fuck." She ordered. "And skip the foreplay, and get to the main part." Shadow moved down and undid he jeans and removed her skirt. "prep or no prep?"

"Not will those nail, just start." She answered.

Shadow moved her on her hands and knees coming up over her and slamming in the effect: she scream, Shadow quickly moved his hands to her mouth and chest, moveing them to drive her insane.

"Shadow! Fuck!" She yelled body moving to fast for her liking.

"Too late for prep." Shadow countered ramming harder.

"Ass hole!" She screamed.

"I'm in it." He replied.

"Stupid ass." She snapped starting to bleed.

"Virgin?" Shadow asked.

"You fuck harder than most." She replied.

"Most?" He questioned.

"All!" She gasped and came five thurst before him.

Cinder: "That took longer than you would think."

Shadow: "So she was stupid to choice no prep, interesting."

Mylene: "Shut the fuck up!"

Cinder: "She's mad."

Shadow: *runs* "Na na can't get me!"

Cinder: *runs to* "Run, run from the demon!"

Mylene: *trys to kill them* "Come here!"

Shadow: "I all ready came!"


End file.
